parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas's Trackside Tunes
Here is TrainBoy43's sixth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Anchor Bay Entertainment. List of Episodes Two Main Episodes *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) Sing Along Songs *Donald's Duck *Sir Topham Hatt *Come for the Ride *Harold the Helicopter *Percy's Seaside Trip *Accidents will Happen Transcript Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Narrator: Early one morning, Gordon's fire would not light. *Firelighter: I don't know what's wrong. *Narrator: Sighed the firelighter. *Firelighter: There must be gremlins about. *Percy: What are gremlins? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Thomas: I've heard that they're little green men who play tricks. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Percy: Can we find one? *James: (angry) Pah! *Narrator: Said James. *James: (angry) Gremlins don't exist. They're just an excuse when things go wrong. *Thomas: (annoyed) If firelighter says there are gremlins, there are. *James: (angry) Hah! *Narrator: Snorted James. Sir Topham Hatt had heard everything. *Sir Topham Hatt: Silence! *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am expecting a VIP, a very important person today. She is heard that all my engines are really useful. Please prove it. *Engines: Yes sir. *Narrator: They all said. *Percy: As long as the gremlins let us. *Sir Topham Hatt: What gremlins? *Percy: The ones in Gordon's fire, sir, that's why he's not ready yet. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll see about that. *Narrator: Thundered Sir Topham Hatt and he did. *Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon, I expect you'd be on your best behavior today. You were to pull the special coach from my special visitor. But no high speeds, please, she won't like that. *Narrator: Gordon was proud and pleased. He was waiting for his special coach when Percy puffed in with some freight cars. (Percy puffs by, hauling some freight cars and a caboose) *Percy: What's the matter, Gordon, you're late. *Gordon: Driver says there's gremlins in the turntables. *Narrator: Replied Gordon. *Percy: They must be everywhere! *Narrator: Squeaked Percy. At last, the turntable was mended and Gordon puffed away with the special coach. (Gordon puffs away, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, red Express coach, and a special red and white Express coach) He was soon working hard to make up for lost time. After he arrived at the station, Sir Topham Hatt became concerned. *Sir Topham Hatt: Where's Thomas? *Narrator: He wondered. *Sir Topham Hatt: He's supposed to be bringing my visitor to the docks. *Gordon: (angry) Hah! *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. *Gordon: (angry) Thomas isn't really useful is he's late. *Narrator: But it wasn't long before Thomas arrived. (a hard working Thomas arrives, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) *Thomas: (sad, pants) I'm sorry. (sad, pants) A cow strayed on the line and we had to wait for the farmer to take her away. (happy) But driver says your visitor is here safe and sound. *Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed she is. *Narrator: Smiled Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: How nice to see you. *Percy: Who is it? *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Thomas: I don't know. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: But Sir Topham Hatt is certainly keen to please her. He's a arranged a special party for her. *Percy: She's got a dog as well. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Gremlin: (barks) *Thomas' Driver: Come on, Thomas. (Thomas puffs away, shunting Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) *Narrator: Said the Driver. *Thomas' Driver: You need a drink. *Gordon: (angry) Pah! *Narrator: Puffed Gordon. *Gordon: (angry) Thomas is just a lazy little engine. Sir Topham Hatt is expecting me to arrive on time. We're late because of Thomas. (departs, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, red Express coach, and his special red and white Express coach) *Narrator: Gordon's driver decided to make up for lost time. Then, there was trouble. *Gordon's Driver: I think we better slow down. This is an old line that could make things uncomfortable for the VIP. *Narrator: And it did. She was taking a bath and the water was slopping all over the place. *Dowager Hatt: (groans) *Narrator: She cried. Gordon was very relieved to reach his final destination where Thomas was waiting to collect Sir Topham Hatt and his special visitor. He blew an extra long whistle. (Gordon's whistle tooting as he pulls into the station and meets Thomas, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) This frightened the visitor's dog so much that he fled from the station and ran into a field where a bull was grazing. *Bull: (roaring) *Narrator: The bull frightened the little dog even more. He ran back again onto the platform and over the bridge. (Gremlin runs away, going over a surprised Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) *Gremlin: (barking) *Narrator: He didn't stop until he jumped straight into Thomas' cab. *Gremlin: (barks) *Narrator: But he had a wonderful ride all the way to the docks. (Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice) *Thomas' Fireman: What's the dog's name? *Narrator: Asked the fireman. *Dowager Hatt: Well, after today's events, I think I'll rename him Gremlin. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt chuckled. *Sir Topham Hatt: In that case, I've met one at last. Ha ha. *Thomas: Excuse me, sir, but who is your very important visitor? *Sir Topham Hatt: Why didn't I tell you? This lady is my mother and she agrees with me. You are indeed really useful engines and my mother of course is always right. (laughs) Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Narrator: Every day when the little engines work, the crisp air is suddenly filled with familiar noise. (the scene opens where Skarloey, hauling Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, and Beatrice, and Rheneas, hauling four red coaches and caboose, puff in and out of the station) The lakes and mountains have many visitors, and Harold the Helicopter flies the sky, making sure that no one's in trouble. (as Harold flies high up the sky to see Duke, pulling two green and yellow coaches, a red coach, a blue and yellow coach, and a blue caboose) *Harold: All present and correct. Time to return to base. *Narrator: Then Harold noticed something. A sturdy diesel was coming round the mountain. Harold flew lower for a closer inspection. (Rusty heads past, with four freight cars and a caboose, and sees Harold flying toward him) *Harold: I'm Harold. Who are you? *Rusty: I'm Rusty. *Narrator: Replied the diesel. *Harold: Don't recall seeing you before. What brings you this way? *Rusty: Sir Topham Hatt sent me to help the other engines. *Narrator: Huffed Rusty. This was no time to chat with a helicopter. *Harold: Well done, cheers, and keep up the good work! *Rusty: Cheeky chopper. (departs) *Narrator: Muttered Rusty. *Driver: Not long now. *Narrator: Encouraged his driver. *Driver: We'll soon be at the top station. *Narrator: Peter Sam and Sir Handel were glad to see Rusty. Even so, Sir Handel wouldn't stop grumbling. The cars didn't like Sir Handel and wanted to play tricks on him. (as Casey Jr goes by, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, Sir Handel bumps lots of freight cars together, and shunts some others, and meets up with Gordon, hauling his green and yellow coach, tan coach, red and white coach, green coach, and red coach) *Gordon: No one understands our feelings. *Narrator: Sympathized Gordon. *Gordon: Now if you were ill, you couldn't shunt trucks, could you? *Sir Handel: (laughs) Good idea. *Narrator: Replied Sir Handel. *Sir Handel: I'll try it. *Narrator: He did so next morning. (as the other narrow gauge engines arrive, Johnny goes by, hauling Gordon's five usual Express coaches) *Sir Handel: I don't feel well. *Narrator: He groaned. There wasn't time for examine him, so some of his cars were coupled behind Peter Sam's coaches. (as Peter Sam, coupled to his blue and yellow coach, along with his two green and yellow coaches, couples to six freight cars, Rusty follows with seven others) Rusty promised to followed with the rest. Peter Sam didn't mind the extra work. He left his coaches at the station and trundled cheerfully on. (Peter Sam leaves his three coaches and continues along to the incline with the six freight cars) Soon they reached the quarry where the cars were needed. Empty cars at the bottom of a slope are hitched to a cable. Loaded ones at the top are hitched to another. (some freight cars are going up and down) By their weight, loaded cars run down the steep slope, pulling the empty ones up. Peter Sam doing waited at the bottom of a slope for the loaded cars. He never bumped cars unless they misbehave. But the loaded cars couldn't see him properly. They thought he was Sir Handel. They're chance for trickery had come. (as Peter Sam arrives, eight freight cars start going down, while nine empty ones go up) *Loaded Cars: Faster! Faster! *Narrator: They yelled. *Empty Cars: No, no! *Narrator: Wailed the empty trucks. *Empty Cars: It's Peter Sam! *Narrator: But it was no use. *Loaded Cars: Hurrah, hurrah! *Narrator: Roared the cars. Peter Sam shut his eyes. *(The freight cars break the rope, slide down toward Peter Sam, who gasps and shuts his eyes, and when the cars crash ito him, Peter Sam's funnel gets broken in the process, when he has a black eye, and scratch marks on his cheeks) *Peter Sam: Beep! Beep! (whistles) *Narrator: Wailed Peter Sam. Rusty was working nearby and came to help clear out the mess. *Rusty: Bust my buffers! *Narrator: Exclaimed Rusty. *Rusty: Never mind, Peter Sam. We'll get you out. *Narrator: Peter Sam felt battered. His funnel was cracked and his boiler dented. *Peter Sam: Thank you, Rusty. (limbs slowly home and some of the broken freight cars with a caboose) *Narrator: He sighed and limped slowly home. *Sir Handel: I'm sorry about your accident. *Narrator: Said Sir Handel. *Sir Handel: I always stand well back. Cars don't like me. *Peter Sam: Why didn't you warn me? *Sir Handel: I didn't think. *Sir Topham Hatt: You never do. You can start thinking now while you're doing Peter Sam's work as well as your own. That'll teach you to pretend you were ill. *Narrator: Sir Handel did start thinking about Gordon. When the wreckage was cleared away, Rusty set off along the line. *Harold: Splendid to see you again. *Narrator: Whizzed Harold. *Harold: I've completing my evenings look about. *Rusty: Well done, cheers, and keep up the good work! *Narrator: And the little diesel purred back home. Donald's Duck :I found a quacker in my tender. :She was very, very tame, :But she quacked all night and through the day. :She was driving me insane. :My driver and my fireman :tried everything they know :To shoo the quacker away from me, :But she did not want to go. :The quacker clearly loves me :Was impossible to nab. :So now we have befriended her. :She rides inside my cab. :She quacks in stations big and small. :She quacks at people too. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :Now everybody loves her :They love to hear her quack :But when we have to say goodbye :they ask when she'll be back :She's captured everybody's heart :She knows just what to do. :Now everyone calls her Donald's Duck :But she's my quackeroo! :She makes me so happy :With her little ways. :So happy, it's true. :Now, everyone calls her "Donald's duck", :But I call her my quackeroo! :Quacking here, quacking there :she is quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, choo, choo, choo, :she's my little quackeroo. :She's quacking here and there :She's quacking everywhere :Quack, quack, shoo, shoo, shoo. :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! :She's my quackeroo! Sir Topham Hatt :His name is Sir Topham Hatt :Some people say he's - Stout!! :Rather rotund, really quite round :But he doesn't see it like that :He considers he's a gentleman of merit, :with a railway exquisitely fine :But his main aim is to see that his trains :run right on time! CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :One day he was having breakfast, :when Thomas decided to call :He arrived unexpected :and quite uninvited :Straight through the dining room wall! :"My goodness!" said the Controller, :"why didn't you knock at the door? :This won't do at all, just look at my wall :and my breakfast on the floor!" CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :He's so proud of his engines :Each and everyone :And though he's strict and meticulous :Favourites he has none :If ever there is trouble, :you know who will be there :"If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, :he's there on the double, no trouble!" :'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! :When Henry stayed in the tunnel, :everyone tried to push. :But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, :"My doctor has forbidden me to push!" :And one day the wind blew his hat off! :A goat in the field saw his chance... :He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" :And ate it up for lunch! CHORUS X2: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top-ham Hatt! Come for the Ride :All your friends on the railway would like you all to see :Just how much fun rockin' on the railway can be :So won't you come along and join them for the ride :Just hang on tight, catch your breath and come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Watch Duncan go, he can really rock 'n' roll :He can slip, he can slide, he can sway from side to side :So when you hear him coming and you hear his whistle blow :You'd better step aside 'cause he can go go go! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now we're really moving, movin' to an' fro :Everyone around shouting "More! More! More!" :Can't get enough, can't get enough of these thrills :And just when you think you can't take any more :You'd better hang on tight 'cause here we go again :Slip slide come for the ride! CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Now Gordon's in a hurry, 'cause Thomas made him wait :We'll have to go much faster, we really can't be late :Soon the coach was rockin', it swayed from side to side :With the bath water spillin' and a-splashin' inside :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' an' a-reelin' on the railway tonight CHORUS: :Rockin', rockin' on the railway, Rollin', rollin' on the railway :Movin', movin' down the line, Swingin', sway from side to side :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :They'll be rockin' an' a-rollin' won't you come for the ride of your life :Come for the ride! Harold the Helicopter :Who do you call when the chips are down :When your back is against the wall :When there's no way out :And time is running out :And you're heading for a fall? :High in the sky :Suddenly comes the hero :You can rely on him :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Look to the skies, for Harold will be there :He is a natural hero :He is guardian of the skies :And down through the years there are many tales :Of his courage in the skies :Out from the clouds :Suddenly comes the hero :We recognize that sound :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies, should danger arise :Reach for the sky, for Harold will be there :Harold the Helicopter, pride of the skies :First to the rescue should help be required :Harold the Helicopter, brave is he :Courage is his name :So look to the skies :See how he flies :You can rely :For Harold will be there Percy's Seaside Trip :The sun is shining, it's a lovely day. :It won't be long before we're on our way. :The guard is waiting, flag in hand. :He blows his whistle, we're off to sea and sand. :The sky is blue, there's not a cloud in sight, :So much excitement, didn't sleep all night. :Now Percy's rushing through the countryside, :With people waving as we (peep peep) whistle by. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :Ice cream in cones, :Candy floss on your nose. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :We're gonna have a lovely day. :Just one more hill to climb and we'll be there. :Sounds of the seaside start to fill the air. :Then someone shouts out excitedly :"Look over there, everybody, I can see the sea!" :Seaside, we're off to the seaside, :Buckets and spades, all the fairground arcades. :Seaside, we're off to the seaside. :We're gonna have a lovely day. :And when it's cold in wintertime, :Still you can be there any time. :Just close your eyes, count 1-2-3, :Dream your dream and once again be by the sea. :Sir Topham Hatt arrives to greet the train. :He is so pleased that Percy's right on time. :So much excitement, so much glee. :We're all together with Percy by the sea. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Building sandcastles with buckets and spades. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside. :Oh, what a lovely, lovely, day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Picnics and paddling, swimming all day. :Seaside, we're all at the seaside, :Oh, what a lovely, lovely day. :Thank you, Percy, for such a lovely day. :Hooray! Accidents will Happen :Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, :But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. :Some think they are smart cats :And some just know it all, :But sooner or later we all find out that... :Accidents happen now and again, :Just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is okay, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, :If you get too confident. :Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. :One minute you're riding high, :The next you're on the ground. :But please remember :Whatever the weather :You must take care 'cause... :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, :Just don't take it all to heart, :'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen, just like that! :The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, :But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, :Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. :Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! :Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. :Just when you think that life is OK, :Fate comes to collect! :Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Accidents will happen just like that! :Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. :You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, :Put it down to experience! :Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. :If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, :Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, :Accidents, incidents, :Accidents - Incidents :Accidents happen just like that! Category:TrainBoy43